


Darling, I feel you under my body

by retts



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Excessive use of the words baby and fuck, Five Senses Fic, Fluff, M/M, One True Pairing, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: God, Even sounds so into it. That's hotter than anything by far, and Isak wishes he could see Even right now, turn this into a video call, but there's also something alluring about just listening to the way Even's breathing becomes ragged, the low pitch of his voice.Or a five senses fic wherein Isak and Even have plenty of sex and cuddles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Darling, I feel you under my body (Chinese translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459413) by [retts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts), [SKAMles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAMles/pseuds/SKAMles)



> Title taken from 'Only Love' by Ben Howard, which is what inspired me to write this. 
> 
> Fucking finally, it's done. This ate my brain, is2g, and I'm not even that happy about it. I don't know, it was just so hard (pun intended) because I'm so used to soft boyfriends just cuddling and being sweet, but obviously there was that sex scene in the show and they've always had this undercurrent of intense sexual attraction from the start and I wanted to capture that and still keep them recognisable as Isak and Even. I had a hell of a time trying, let me tell you, and I hope they're still in character, even a little bit. Gah, and I'm out of my mind for making this a five senses fic too. But whatever. Please forgive me if it's not very good, I haven't flexed my sex writing skillzzz in ages. Practice makes perfect, right? 
> 
> I didn't even realise I was writing a parallel to the kosegruppa pre-game scene with Isak and Even kissing the girls haha
> 
> This won't be particularly kinky because things that push (and break) my buttons are...you'll soon find out. Heh.

 

(See)

 

Sometimes Isak is startled all over again by how fucking gorgeous Even is. Even is beautiful in a way that a dream is beautiful because you want to stay inside of it forever. He remembers his first glance of him: across the room, head tilted up, smiling, long legs stretched out on the table, blond hair slicked back, hands fiddling with his pen. He remembers thinking _Whoa_ as his eyes traced the high arch of Even's cheekbones, the curve of his full bottom lip, the shape of his eyes. Then, a second later, _Fuck_ , because Even's gaze swung towards him and Isak was still scared by the swooping in his belly towards boys - this particular boy - that he couldn't hold his gaze in fear that something would show through.

He remembers how he used to steal glances at Even, like taking little sips of water, shy and afraid and a bit star struck. He remembers the first time he saw Even from up-close, all big blue eyes and chapped lips and moles on his pale skin. Remembers when he first smiled at Isak and laughed at something Isak said. Remembers when he realised that Even was looking back at him and refusing to break his gaze away until Isak had to do it himself (and how, as time passed, it got harder and harder to do). He made Isak's pulse race and his breath catch in his throat as if he lacked air and his eyes inevitably dropped down to Even's lips because the kiss of life was found there.

That was then, and this is now.

Now, Isak is bold. Isak knows he can look his fill and not have to glance away because Even notices him staring. His pulse still races and his breath still catches and his gaze still lingers on Even's lips but he can also lick his own and throw Even an inviting smile. Even, whether across the room or right beside him, always gives a slow smile in answer.

At a party like this, when there are a dozen or so people between them, it becomes something of a game.

Isak sits on the sofa with his friends, still sober but already wound up tight, fingers twisting around the mouth of his beer bottle. He's been sneaking glances at Even for the past fifteen minutes, each one longer than the last until he's flat-out staring. When Even shifts against the wall he's leant against, bending closer to hear whatever it is that Sana is telling him and a lock of hair falls across his forehead, Isak has to take a deep swallow of beer. Even is tall, so much taller than everyone else, than Isak. His neck is pale and graceful. Isak runs the tip of his tongue along the back of his teeth.

'Are you and Even fighting?' asks Magnus, elbowing Isak in the ribs just as he takes another drink to quench his dry mouth.

Isak coughs and he wipes at his chin, glaring at Magnus as he does.

Magnus motions at Even with his hand. 'You and Even. You've been staring at him like you want to kill him.'

Isak gapes at Magnus and Mahdi falls into Jonas, laughing and groaning at the same time.

'You're an idiot, Mags,' Jonas tells him with a shake of his head.

'Ha? What? Ow, Isak!' Magnus fends off Isak's second punch to the shoulder, throwing up his arms in defence. 'What the fuck, dude?'

Isak glares at him. 'That's so not cool, man! You can't just say that out loud!'

'What?!' squawks Magnus again, utterly bewildered. 'I can't point out an observation?'

Mahdi looks at him pityingly. 'No, especially if you're so completely wrong. I can't believe you have a girlfriend.'

Groaning, Isak covers his face in embarrassment when Madhi and Jonas starts explaining that no, Isak most definitely does not want to kill Even. Instead -

'You guys suck,' mumbles Isak. He really ought to find new friends. Isak sighs and tunes them out for the sake of his sanity. He rubs his fingers through his hair and his gaze flits back to where Even is and finds himself caught in the other boy's gaze. Even's alone and he smiles at Isak, eyebrows arching up, beckoning him over with a tilt of his head. Isak shakes his head and sinks back into the sofa, cocking a challenging grin of own. Even's smile widens and he adjusts his stance, legs braced apart, and tips his beer at Isak in a toast before taking a long sip, throat working as he does. Then he licks at the rim as he pulls the bottle away.

Isak pauses, his own drink halfway to his mouth. Even swipes a thumb across his bottom lip and, eyes intent on Isak, he snakes his tongue along the pad of it. Isak can feel the heavy bass of the music pounding in his chest, reverberating throughout his whole body until he feels shaken and out of breath. Even's smile turns a shade filthy and he sucks his thumb into his mouth before placing it on the rim of the bottle, drawing slow circles that make Isak bite the inside of his lip. He feels hot. There's an itch under his skin, making his fingers twitch. Isak sucks in a sharp breath between parted lips. He wants to fill himself up with the wicked promise Even is offering in the curve of his mouth, the slant of his eyebrow.

Isak stays where he is, letting the burn go on a bit longer.

The world falls away as they stare at each other across the cramped room. Isak's ears are hot and he feels a bit shameless in the best way possible. He knows exactly what Even is thinking when the other boy's eyes run up and down his body, lingering in certain places that Isak swears he can tangibly feel. There are so many things Isak wants to do to Even in return. Bite his plump lips. Tug on his hair. Taste the sweat on his collarbones. Sit on his lap and drink in his rough moans.

Fuck, his dick is so hard. Isak swallows and slouches down, subtly shifting around to hide the telltale bulge between his legs. His friends ignore him, talking about the dance girls instead. Isak's eyes trail back to Even, who cants his head back against the wall to show off his neck, the cut of his jaw. God, he definitely knows what he's doing to Isak. Isak digs his fingernails into his palms, wondering how long he can sit still like this when Even is over _there_ , looking at him as if there's no one else in the room and both of them are already naked.

The answer is: not very fucking long. Isak tips the rest of his drink down his throat and puts it on the table with a clatter. He gets to his feet, licking his lips, and rolls his eyes when Magnus yells 'Get in there, Isak'. Something electro pop starts blaring from the speakers, the kind of stupid song that Even loves, and Even is already grooving by the time Isak is close enough for him to tug into his arms.

'Neiiiii,' Isak protests softly even as he wraps his arms around the other boy's neck.

Even nudges their noses together. 'Ja,' he whispers, 'think of it as foreplay.' He places his hands on Isak's hips and guides him to the beat, skimming his lips along Isak's jaw.

'More foreplay?' asks Isak, twining his fingers into the thick hair at the back of Even's head. 'I've had fucking enough of foreplay.' He turns his face to chase after that maddening mouth as it tickles the corner of his lips and then moves to his earlobe, taking it delicately between sharp teeth. Isak gasps and Even hums something pleased and predatory directly into his ear.

Someone bumps into Isak from behind and Even pulls him closer, hips swaying, and Isak buries his face into Even's shoulder. Closing his eyes, he lets himself sway to the rhythm of the song, caught up in the way Even moves against him. He feels drunker than the one beer he had, and he trails his nose up the side of Even's neck, along the line of his jaw. Isak lifts his chin so he can finally taste that mouth, open and ready for him. He could make out with Even for hours. His mouth is clever and addictive, systematically dismantling Isak's higher brain processes until he's nothing but his baser instincts, always wanting more. Wanting to fuck.

'Baby,' he all but whines, tugging at the strands trapped in his fists, ' _please_.'

Even deepens the next kiss, his tongue invading Isak's mouth and wreaking havoc. Isak groans and pushes Even back against the wall, tipping heavily into him in the desire to be closer.

'Seriously, stop playing,' says Isak breathlessly, taking tiny sips of Even's mouth. The next song playing is slower, softer, and doesn't suit the pounding in Isak's blood. He wants hard, and dark, and hot, and grit. He _wants_ Even.

Even squeezes his hips and rolls against him. He brushes their cheeks together and reaches down to tangle their fingers. Isak wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand as Even leads him to his bedroom. He stares at the back of Even's head, at the way his hair is mussed from Isak's rough touch. His dick is so hard that walking is awkward. People drift in and out of their path, and Even waves away someone who tries to speak to him, rude in a way he normally isn't. Isak laughs under his breath, delighted beyond reason.

Isak grabs the unbuttoned sides of Even's checkered shirt just as Even goes inside his bedroom and flicks on the lights, dragging Even in for a bruising kiss that has both of them groaning out loud. Hands grip Isak's arms and whirls him around until his back hits the wall. Even slides his palms down, finds Isak's wrists, and lifts them up until they're on either side of his head. Isak feels more pinned down by the intensity of Even's gaze, though: the blue swallowed by the hungry black. Isak stares back, heavy-lidded. He wants to touch and be touched so badly. Wants naked. Wants to fall on his back or his hands and feet. He tips up and snags his teeth on Even's top lip, and Even growls and sucks on his mouth, pushing Isak back against the door with a leg between his thighs.

'Fuck me,' whispers Isak.

Even grins, dirty and beautiful, and runs his fingers through Isak's curls. 'Do you want me to?' he asks, ever the fucking tease.

Isak grinds his aching dick into Even's thigh, breath hitching. 'You know I do.'

'I love the way you look at me,' Even tells him (not for the first time but Isak will always listen). He pushes two fingers into Isak's mouth and hooks them against the inside of his cheek. 'Like you can't get enough.'

One arm free, Isak hooks it around Even's neck as he bites down on Even's fingers, then swipes his tongue over them. He can't get enough, never will. The thought must show on his face because Even smirks and kisses him with his fingers still inside Isak's mouth, wet and messy and so fucking good. Isak tries to pull his other hand free, can't, and makes a pleading noise into Even's mouth. Even shushes him and tightens his fingers around Isak's wrist until it's _almost_ painful, making Isak gasp out Even's name, and Even licks his cheek.

'Isak,' murmurs Even, fond. He guides Isak's other arm around him, pulling him away from the wall. He tugs Isak's shirt off, bending down to suck on a nipple, and Isak's breath hitches, his hands scrambling down Even's nape until he can grab the back of his shirt and haul it off him. He splays his fingers across Even's bare chest, dragging them down to his abs before pressing himself against that hard body. They embrace for a quiet moment, relishing the soft, warm contact of bare skin. Even is all muscle and long limbs and sharp angles, and yet he is also the most comfortable thing Isak has ever felt. Isak pecks Even on the lips, nips down his jaw and neck, mouths at one of his collarbones, his pecs, a peaked nipple, lower, lower; all the while his hands are busy, unbuckling Even's belt and pulling his jeans and briefs down with him as Isak falls to his knees.

Fingers push back Isak's hair from his face and grab a fistful, tugging down until Isak gets the message and lifts his gaze up to Even as he sucks him down halfway, nearly gagging in his impatience. He'd been worried that he wouldn't like this - someone else's dick down his throat - but he fucking _adores_ blowing Even out of his mind. He curls his tongue around the pink head, then below it, his hands wrapping around the thick base. Isak knows all the tricks by now: how to loosen his throat, how to suck and lick and breathe at the same time, how the pulsing vein is sensitive on the underside, when the tip of his tongue into the slit. Foolproof things that reduce Even into a groaning, gasping, trembling mess. Isak is similarly affected: the smell of Even, the taste, the sight of his hips rolling to fuck Isak's mouth drives him higher and higher until he can't help but unbutton his jeans and fist his own hard cock.

'You're amazing at this,' Even sighs, voice gone deep and rough. The blush on his cheeks crawls down his neck and chest, and his breath stutters out with every pass of Isak's mouth over his dick. 'Fuck, Isak, look at you, _fuck_.'

Isak closes his eyes and moans; he lets Even's dick pop from his mouth, kissing the shiny head of it, and grabs Even's hips for balance as he jerks up and crushes their lips together. It's a stumble towards the sofa under Even's bunk bed, nearly tripping over the table when Isak loses his footing as he kicks off his pants. Snickering, Even curls his arms around Isak's waist from behind and steadies him, mouth fitting over Isak's nape.

'Careful,' he murmurs, one hand sneaking down Isak's groin. Isak's breath rushes out of his lungs, and his fingers dig into the back of the sofa as he climbs on top of it on his knees, crumpling the quilt spread over the seat. It's different when Even's the one touching him - better, hotter, overwhelming. Even blankets him from behind, leaving sucking bruises across one shoulder. Need flares low in Isak's belly, making him arch into Even, into the protective cage of his body on top of him. There isn't much space under the bunk bed, and Isak hears the scrape of the table as Even nudges it away to make more room for him.

'Even,' he gasps, reaching one hand to clutch at the back of Even's thigh, trying to drag him closer. Even's dick brushes against his ass and he whimpers, rocking back against it. He's been keyed up all night and now Isak just wants to come so badly.

Even moans in answer, fingers gripping his hips tight as he thrusts against Isak's ass. 'Yeah, baby. I've got you.'

'Hurry, please.' Isak rests his head on top of the sofa, listening to Even rummaging through the drawer of his study table for condoms and lube. Outside the bedroom, there are dozens of people dancing and drinking and making out and picking each other up. People they know, people they vaguely see in the school hallways. Only a thin door separates them from Isak and Even, naked and about to fuck. The thought is so hot, Isak has to bite the back of his hand.

'What are you thinking?' asks Even, coming back to loom behind him. A slick finger trails from his hip and down the line of his ass. Isak shudders and sinks his teeth in harder until Even takes his chin and pries him off, turns his head to the side so Even can kiss him sloppily. 'Isak, what are you think of, tell me?'

Isak gasps when he feels Even part his asscheeks, one long finger poking him in the hole. 'Oh, God, _fuck_.' He shivers in excitement, pushing his knees apart and bending over the back of the sofa. Even follows him down, chest flush against his back, mouth toying with his ear, the corner of his jaw, along his hairline. Isak can hardly think, pinned down like this, surrounded by Even until the little fantasy fades away and it's just the two of them, cocooned in their own hot, dreamy world.

'You, fucking me,' Isak finally answers, voice breaking when Even snakes a finger inside him, 'like I've been waiting all night for.'

'That's what I'm doing,' Even purrs as he adds another finger, then another, curling and twisting and sending little shocks of pleasure through Isak. 'I love how tight you are. You're so hot, Isak. You're keen for it, aren't you?'

'Please,' whispers Isak once more, ready to say it again just to feel fuller. He rocks back down on Even's fingers, teeth abusing his bottom lip as Even spreads his fingers, rotates his wrist to stretch Isak wide open. 'Oh, oh, please, more, I want - '

Isak makes a shrill noise when Even pulls his fingers out, part-dismay and part-excitement because he knows what'll come next. He can hear Even tearing the condom packet open and his toes curl in anticipation. _Yes, yes, yes -_ he thinks, heart lodging up in his throat at the press of Even's cock against his hip. Fingers dig deep into his asscheeks, pulling them wider, and Isak moans out loud at the certainty that Even is watching his own dick slowly fuck into Isak. It burns in the most amazing way; a heady rush, a wild surge of need for Even to be as close as possible, and then to be even closer after that. He can't speak, can't think, can't draw air into his lungs at the intensity of it all, finally, Even fucking him when he's been keen for it all night.

And now he wants everything else.

He can hear Even breathing heavily behind him. Even holds himself up with a tight grip on the back of the sofa, the other pulling Isak closer to him by the hip. 'I love this,' Even growls into his ear, pressing their bodies tighter together, blowing hot air across Isak's ear. Isak arches back in answer, whining when Even slides completely into him, hips against ass, and Isak only has a few seconds to savour the fullness before Even is snapping his hips in alternating shallow and deep thrusts. Isak whimpers, tiny gusts of _ah ah ah_ falling from his lips every time Even's cock fills him to the hilt. His knees dig down into the cushions, fingers cramping as they hold on for dear life. He throws his head back against Even's shoulder and his mouth hangs open with how fucking good he feels. Fire blooms low in his gut when Even nails his sweet spot, then again, and again, and again. Letting out a desperate noise, Isak twists sideways so he can give Even a sloppy kiss; mouths missing each other with every thrust rocking through them until Even catches his upper lip between his teeth and holds on.

The sofa creaks under their weight, and the world narrows down to its length, turns molten and thick as molasses. Isak hears the soft cries coming from his own throat, the panting grunts from Even, the slick sound of their bodies coming together over and over again. Even fucks into him faster, cursing under his breath. The hand on Isak's hip reaches around to fist his cock, and Isak jerks like he's touched a live wire. He feels raw, split open, and so good that he has to cry or break apart from the intensity of it. He wants to see Even, the way he's swimming in his own pleasure. He wants to see Even looking back at him, intent and devouring but still achingly tender, brimming with lust and love. It's such a familiar look that Isak can picture it perfectly with his eyes closed, the image seared into his brain.

'Are you close, baby? Because I'm close.' Even nuzzles into his hair and groans, low and deep. 'Isak, holy _fuck_.' He rolls his hips, hitting Isak's prostrate with maddening frequency.

Isak whines in agreement: holy _fuck_. His whole body is tight, ready to snap, and he reaches up to clutch at Even's hair. 'E-ven,' he breathes raggedly, mouth dropping open.

'Can you come like this?' wonders Even.

Isak shakes his head wildly. 'Nei, Even, please - '

'Hmmm, ja,' says Even, 'I think you can, Isak. Just feel me here,' and releases Isak's cock to dip a hand down and gently press his thumb against the base of his dick where it's buried deep in Isak. He ruts in and in and in and Isak lets out a sob, blindly pulling at Even's hair. 'Here,' says Even roughly, his smoky voice sketching a fucking hot image in his head that sends a throb through Isak's groin.

'Fuck, _fuck_ ,' whimpers Isak because he can feel it, feel how Even fills him up. His orgasm builds somewhere just out of his reach, and he angles his hips so the head of Even's dick rubs his prostrate harder.

Even makes a low, broken noise in his throat. 'No, let's - like this, come on,' he urges, thrusting in deep before pulling out, making Isak curse viciously. Even reverses their position, him on the sofa with his legs spread wide; tugging Isak down on his lap, gripping his cock in one hand and lowering Isak down on it. Isak winds his arms around Even's shoulders, leaning forward to muffle his approving moans into Even's mouth. Their tongues slide together, slick and hungry, and Isak teases along Even's teeth, the roof of his mouth. Sweat drips into his eyes. This close, Even's face is a blur at the edges, his bitten lips a red smear at the bottom corner of Isak's vision. Isak sucks in the hot breaths from Even's lips and twists the other boy's damp curls around his fingers when he feels Even buried to the hilt in him; so, so, so deep that Isak stops breathing for a moment, shocked at the sensual intimacy of it. Groaning, Even bumps their noses together, bites down on Isak's chin, palms dragging down Isak's chest and flanks and the curve of his ass, and then back up his spine and into his hair. The soft touches soothe and inflame him at the same time, and Isak feels himself stretching like a rubber band, straining for release.

It makes him beg without shame: 'Fuck me harder, please, Even, baby. _Baby_.' He grinds down on Even's cock, desperate and aching.

Grinning wildly, Even does exactly that. Isak's been turned on all night, watching Even and seeing other people watch Even with the same longing look on their faces as the one Isak wore all those lonely months ago and knowing with selfish satisfaction that the only person Even watches back is _him_. There's nothing quite like the intimate knowledge that the person you want wants you just as badly. And Isak will do anything for Even, whatever he asks, so he keeps his hands away from his dick and focuses on the electric drag of Even's cock inside of him, the heavy breaths against his cheek, the soft sweaty hair sticking to his lips as he kisses whichever part of Even's face he can reach, the sound of his name moaned into his ear in broken syllables, and - there - Isak can almost - it's - so - ah - ah - _oh_

Oh. Isak sucks in deep lungfuls of air, staring blindly up at the ceiling as the intense pleasure gradually ebbs, leaving behind a honeyed glow in the pit of his stomach. Isak all but melts into Even, sated down to the marrow of his bones and quivering from the force of his orgasm.

'Beautiful,' Even tells Isak as he strokes his cheek. Isak's head lazily tips sideways, eyelashes fluttering, and it must spark something in Even because he groans and kisses him deep. He's still hard, hips rocking in small, impatient waves, and Isak squeezes down on him, urging him faster. He feels tender, raw, and each forceful thrust scrapes along Isak's oversensitive nerves. He cups Even's face in his hands, peppers kisses on his parted lips and closed eyelids, murmuring him on faster, harder, deeper, to come in him, he adores him, loves him, wants to see Even lose his mind because of him.

Breath hitching, Even grounds up into Isak and buries his face into Isak's hair, panting, trying to stifle his 'Fuck, fuck, fuck' through gritted teeth. Isak soaks up the way Even's face twists with pleasure, mouth slack and head thrown back, eyelashes fluttering against ruddy cheeks. He's so beautiful it hurts, right there, just to the left of Isak's ribcage. Isak shudders and bites his bottom lip as he feels Even coming inside him, and for a split-second he regrets using the condom. Imagines Even fucking him bare, his come slicking Isak from the inside. The thought sends a tendril of liquid heat through his belly.

Pressing their foreheads together, Isak tilts his head and drops a kiss on the corner of Even's lips, places a palm over Even's heavily beating heart. They stay that way for a while, catching their breath, and Isak idly wonders if someday he'll touch Even like this again and find that their hearts have started beating in time. It's a fanciful thought but he keeps it tucked away in the back of his mind (just in case).

'You okay?' he asks softly, his voice scratched to hell and back.

Even nudges their noses together and kisses him. 'I'm fucking good. You?'

His ass is sore but he loves the feeling of Even inside of him, slowly softening from his orgasm, Even himself melting into the sofa with a decadent sigh that Isak echoes. 'Me, too,' says Isak, lips quirking. He drapes himself over Even, fingers slowly twirling through his hair, keeping him in place a little longer. He should get up, let Even dispose of the condom, clean themselves up and maybe join the party outside before their friends start looking for them. Even can't miss his own russ party, after all.

It's the last thing Isak wants. He's greedy and wants Even all to himself. He lets Even go as far as throwing away the condom in the nearby bin and cleaning their stomachs with a wet wipe before clambering back on his lap and making himself comfortable. Even huffs into his ear and curls an arm around his waist, keeping him close.

'We'll catch a cold, sitting here all naked,' Even points out, amused. The sweat is cooling on their skin, calling out goose-pimples to the surface.

Grumbling, Isak looks around him and then up over his shoulder, spies the corner of the duvet hanging from the top bed, and makes a grab for it. Isak nearly tumbles off Even's lap when he misses, and Even's laugh booms out as he catches Isak just in time. Isak wraps the duvet around his shoulders and draws his arms around Even in turn until they're cocooned together.

'Better?'

'Hmm, yeah.' Even sighs. 'I could fall asleep like this, even though you're heavy as fuck.'

Scoffing, Isak squeezes Even between his arms. 'I am not! I'm light as a fucking feather.'

Even smiles fondly at him, thumbs moving in circles over his hipbones. His head is tipped back, resting against the back of the sofa. Isak kisses him just because he can (and he wants to). Their phones ping with messages somewhere on the floor, but he listens instead to the sweetly nonsensical things Even whispers into his ear. They make him sigh, and giggle, and roll his eyes. His heart feels too big for his chest that he has to press their lips together again and share this overwhelming happiness. They make out languidly for ages, Even tracing aimless patterns on Isak's skin with just his thumbs, ticklish and titillating at the same time. Then, somewhere along the next kiss, the next curl of tongue, the next caress over a nipple and collarbone, they're both hard again, panting and grinning into each other's mouths because they can go all night.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah. Haha. I love writing dialogue a lot, and I wanted to explore that with with our boys because we only had a little bit of the banter and playfulness between them in the show, so yeah, tried to get it in character and everything, as usual. And when I write, I usually let the story flow wherever it wants to go (meaning I can't plot to save my plot) and this happened. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, I'm a really slow writer so updates will probably be every other week or more if other plot bunnies bite at my fingers.

 

(Hear)

 

Isak clenches his eyes and wills himself to fall asleep. Sleep. Sleep is good. Sleep is awesome. Sleep sleep _sleep_.

Fuck.

Grunting, Isak yanks the duvet off his face and picks up his phone on the bedside table. He squints at the screen. 01:15. _Fuck's sake_ , Isak thinks as he falls back on the bed. He has been trying to sleep for nearly three hours now but is still wide awake. Isak isn't even stressed anymore, not like the other night when he'd been tossing and turning as he thought about meeting Even's parents for the first time until Even placed a hand on his chest, rolled on top of him, and kissed him soundly. Then Even teased Isak about being nervous before telling him that he had nothing to worry about because they were chill. Remembering the bright smile on Even's face and the brighter sound of his laughter sharpens his (ever present) longing to be with the other boy.

Isak lifts his phone off his chest and opens his conversation thread with Even. He chews on his bottom lip, gaze flicking between the time (01:32, _shit_ ) at the top of the screen and the blinking cursor on the text message field. His thumbs hover indecisively over the keyboard. A quick _halla_ will do the trick, suss out whether Even is still awake or not. If Even's asleep, then his text will go unanswered, and Isak can try burying his head under his pillow again. But if Even is _awake_ , he'll find out that his boyfriend is clingy and misses him already despite having literally spent the past week together. Nevertheless, Even will still text back. Probably with a lot of nonsensical but adorable emojis. It's not exactly a win-win situation (honestly? he [always] wants Even to text him back) but Isak is willing to risk disappointment.

_Halla, are you awake?_

Although, there is also the possibility that he's just going to wake Even up in the middle of the night for no good reason. Isak swears and stabs the delete button repeatedly until the message is gone and tosses his useless mobile down on the bed. He rolls onto his side and reaches out for Even's blue pillow, (technically Isak's, really, except in all the ways that matter such as) the smell of Even lingering on the pillowcase. He folds himself around the pillow. Eyes closing, Isak rubs his cheek against the fabric and takes a deep breath.

Then he lets out a derisive snort. 'What the fuck am I doing?' he mutters, eyes rolling at his own ridiculousness. He keeps his face buried in the pillow, though.

Things are going well, aren't they? Isak asks himself, fingers playing with the hem of the pillowcase. He had a good time earlier, nerve-wracking first introductions to one's boyfriend's parents aside, and caught a better glimpse of Even's life when he isn't with Isak. Well, that's not exactly true anymore. Although there are still large gaps in Isak's knowledge of Even, he's slowly learning all of them, just like he's slowly stepping inside Even's life. The change of pace is nice, especially after the whirlwind of the past few weeks, seesawing between two extremes: fucking amazing and fucking awful with no middle ground.

Sighing, Isak shifts until he's lying on his back, the pillow trapped under his arms. He tips his head further back until he catches sight of Even's drawings stuck on the wall above his bed. The girl in the bikini is gone, and Isak wonders if Even is going to give him more sketches so he can fill up the space; he hopes so. It was weird at first because shit like that only happened in soppy rom coms -- nothing at all like Isak imagined he'd enjoy -- but now Even has turned everything on its head and Isak can't help but be keen for more. Always.

He purses his lips as he stares at the upside down sketch of the last one Even gave him, a Christmas tree in black and white that still manages to sparkle somehow. His hand drifts over to his phone. A quick message won't hurt. His fingers curl around the mobile and swipes it open. The corner of his mouth ticks up when he sees the wallpaper -- a blurry close up of Even's smile to match the one on Even's phone which is a blurry close up of Isak's eyes, both of which Even took when they went to buy Vilde's Christmas tree.

Mind made up, Isak presses the message app and manages to type out _Hey, are you awa_ before his phone comes to life between his hands. Isak nearly drops it in surprise, and he readjusts his grip as he reads EVEN KOSEGRUPPA on the screen (he really should change that soon). Isak quickly accepts the call and puts the mobile against his ear, huffing out a grumpy, 'It's almost 2AM,' even though he's grinning up at the ceiling and any idiot can hear the happiness in his voice.

'Good morning to you, too,' says Even, amused, and the magic of phone calls makes it seem like he's whispering directly into Isak's ear. 'You're still awake yourself.'

'Or you could have woken me up, did you think about that?'

'Doubtful. You would have been groping for your phone and dropping it a few times if you'd really been sleeping but you answered on the first ring.'

'Fuck off,' laughs Isak. His feet wriggle on the bed.

Even chuckles, and Isak can hear something rustling on the other line. 'So you couldn't sleep, too?' asks Even. Isak pictures him sprawled out on his bunk bed, the lights all turned off except for the glow of his phone pressed to his ear. He's tucked in and cosy, smiling a little, and Isak wants to be right there next to him.

'Seriously, you woke me up,' Isak insists, tongue-in-cheek. He loudly fakes a yawn. 'What the hell, man?'

'God, you're so cute. Why are you so cute?'

Isak rolls his eyes and strangles the pillow closer to his chest. 'I'm strong and manly, Even.'

'Cute as a bean.'

'A bean?'

'A coffee bean.'

'You're weird. You're not smoking weed, are you?'

Even gasps dramatically. 'You caught me. I stole your 10%.' He blows out a long, loud breath into the phone. 'Hmmmm.'

'Dude! I thought we agreed you're not allowed some.'

'Too bad. I guess my mum will have to fire you for being bad at your job.'

'I need that 500kr. I've become accustomed to a certain lifestyle. Also, I really like my hot boyfriend.'

'I like my hot boyfriend, too. Don't worry, I'll convince my mum to keep you.'

Isak laughs and rolls onto his side, pulling the blue pillow under his head. He listens to Even breathing, counting each set of inhalation and exhalation. Isak clears his throat. 'So, Even. Um.'

'What?'

Isak scrunches up his face and wonders if he should ask or wait for Even to say it. He knows Even is just waiting for Isak to ask, though, for the fun of it.

'Isak? You fall asleep on me?'

Isak licks his lips. 'Um, so -- '

'Sooooooo.' Even stretches out the word, sounding amused. And knowing.

'About, um, earlier. Or, I mean, I guess it was technically yesterday. When we...you know.'

'You mean yesterday when we hung out in my room and made out like crazy?' asks Even innocently.

'Nei,' whines Isak, thumping his left foot on the bed. 'Do you like teasing me?'

'Yes,' answers Even happily, unashamed.

'I'm hanging up,' warns Isak.

'Goodnight, then,' says Even.

Isak counts to three and then groans, ' _Even_.'

Even snickers. 'Okay, okay, I'll stop. If I was there, I'd apologise by kissing you.'

'I'd probably let you.'

Even makes wet, kissy noises and Isak giggles. 'There,' says Even, satisfied, 'I've apologised.'

'Good. Apology accepted, although you could, like, do it again when we see each other.'

'I'll do it properly,' promises Even.

Isak smiles to himself, giving a little nod. Yeah, nothing at all like he imagined he would enjoy and want but it's perfect.

'When can you come over?' asks Isak softly. He's still not convinced that he can freely pop round to Even's without the sense that he's overstepping boundaries. Isak has been to Even's home only twice, and despite the standing invitation from Even _and_ his mother (the memory of her welcoming smile and tight hug and watchful eyes still makes Isak want to run away just as much as go forward), Isak knows it'll take a bit more time before he can blithely invade Even's house whenever he wants.

(Although the knowledge that Sonja has been putting her mark there for _years_ makes Isak want to throw caution away and just move in.)

Even hums out a pensive sound. 'Mum is...usually alright with letting me do my own thing after an episode, but this one rattled her. I mean, the police got involved and she got the bill for the hotel and. Well. I don't like worrying her so like I said I think I'll just stay home for a while. Sorry.'

'No,' says Isak hastily, 'Christ, don't apologise for that. I'm just, I was just, um, asking. It's fine.'

'Do you miss me already?' asks Even warmly.

Isak smushes his face into Even's pillow. 'Stop, it's embarrassing.'

'What? I can't hear you.'

'I said,' Isak pulls the pillow slightly away, 'let's go to sleep.'

Even lets out a breathy laugh. ' _I_ miss you.'

'We spent the whole of yesterday together. And the week before that.'

'What, is there, like, a rule on how many days you should only spend together before you can start missing someone?'

Isak bites down on the corner of his mouth because it keeps trying to curl up, then remembers that no one is around to see him smiling in a really soppy way and lets it out. 'No,' he answers, sighing.

'Then I'm going to say I miss you even if we spend every day with each other because I do.' Even pauses and then whoops. 'Hashtag that shit.'

'Too long to be a hashtag.'

'It's just as long as that Gabriella hashtag, which, by the way, I still haven't seen anyone use. I think you just wanted to say those words to me.'

Isak makes an indignant noise, rolling around until he's sideways on the bed, perched up on his elbows. 'No fucking way! It's 'cause you don't have a Twitter account. It's all over Twitter.'

'Uh-huh.'

'I _swear_ ,' Isak insists, voice going high at the end. He thumps his fist on the pillow and tips onto his back again. 'Ugh, whatever. You're keeping me up instead of helping me sleep.'

'Am I supposed to do that? I called you so you could keep me company.'

'I guess we have different reasons for talking to each other.'

'Do you want to hear a story?'

Isak narrows his eyes at the ceiling. 'What kind of story?'

'A nice one that will make you want to sleep. Wait, let me just - '

Isak hears the rustle of fabric, the absent little noises Even makes as he moves around. Isak wriggles up the bed and drags the blue pillow with him. 'What are you doing?' he asks idly.

'Getting naked. It's still chill with you if I'm naked in my room, right?'

Isak blows at his fringe and tosses his head, then reaches a hand up to flick the stubborn curls back. 'Yeah, as long as you're -- ' The words (and metal image) penetrate through his distraction and Isak jerks up in surprise. ' _What?_ ' he yelps. 'Even, what did you say?'

'Relax, it's like you've never had phone sex before.'

Isak pulls his phone away from his ear and stares at it, dumbfounded. The seconds displayed on the screen tick onwards, and Isak can hear Even's tinny, distorted voice calling his name from the speakers.

'Hallo? Hallo? Isak, still there?'

'Uh, no, I've never -- I mean, are you seriously -- _what?_ ' asks Isak helplessly, heart beating fast in his chest.

The pitch of Even's voice suddenly lowers a few notches. 'This is your first time?'

'I -- ' Colour blooms on Isak's cheeks and he flaps his hand in a jittery gesture. 'Even -- '

'Hmm, I love your voice,' murmurs Even on a sigh, and Isak makes a choking noise in the back of his throat.

Is this really fucking happening?

'Come on, first step is to lose all of your clothes,' instructs Even.

So yeah, it _is_ really fucking happening. His pulse thrums with a mixture of confusion (what?), anxiety (could he really -- ?), and arousal ( _fuck_ ).

'This isn't the story I was expecting,' whispers Isak shakily, his fingers toying with the hem of his sleep shirt.

Even laughs, throaty. The sound pushes a button in Isak's brain and he licks his lips, breath stuttering out.

'It'll be fucking awesome, I promise,' says Even. 'Now, shirt off first.'

Swallowing, Isak lowers his phone to tug his shirt over his head. He shivers despite the heat spreading through him, thinking about what he's about to do. He's not often reminded about the fact that his boyfriend is nearly two years older than him and has done a hell of a lot more than Isak has. Adventurous as fuck, is what Isak would describe Even. Phone sex isn't even that big of a deal and Isak should just go with the flow.

He shucks off his shorts and briefs in one go and scrambles to pull the duvet over him. He grabs his phone and bites his lip as he puts it back against his ear.

'Hi,' he mumbles, feeling ridiculously shy. _Chill_ , he tells himself. They've had sex loads of times before.

Even rumbles in satisfaction. The sound travels down Isak's spine like fingertips on his skin and he shudders, cock twitching between his legs.

'Hi,' says Even. 'Are you naked? I've seen you naked enough times that I can picture you in my head and soon I'll be able to remember every inch of you from memory.'

Oh God, that's right: he has to speak words to make this work. Isak bites down on his lower lip. It shouldn't be any different to just having a conversation with Even but somehow it is. It's making him feel intensely self-conscious. He's not the most eloquent guy on the planet and now he has to describe whatever he's doing or feeling in detail. Isak's fingers tighten around his phone. He's going to be bad at this.

A tiny note of concern creeps into Even's voice: 'Isak -- '

'I can't,' Isak blurts out, then curses. He pushes up on an elbow. 'I mean, maybe we shouldn't do this? It's late and we, uh, should sleep.'

'Hey, if you don't want to do this then that's fine. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable -- '

Isak cringes. 'Nei, fuck, it's not, it's me. I'll be, uh, so bad at this. It's going to be embarrassing.'

'Isak,' and yeah, Isak has to hide his face into the duvet at how absolutely fond Even sounds right now even if no one can see him, 'there's no way to be bad at phone sex. You just have to imagine -- okay, just trust me, yeah? Close your eyes, babe. Are you closing your eyes?'

Taking a deep breath, Isak does as he's told. He lies back down and tries to relax. 'Eyes closed,' Isak confirms.

'Good. It's just like jerking off, only I'll be here to whisper filthy things to you.'

'O-Okay.'

'Hmmm, if I was there, though, I'd be kissing you. Or, no, I'd make you wait first. I love that look on your face when you look at me, like you want to swallow me whole. We should fuck in front of a mirror so you can see it for yourself.'

'Fuck, this is embarrassing,' moans Isak because it is, but it's also hot.

Even laughs. 'That can be hot in a way, too. But that mirror idea, huh? That sounds really fucking good.'

Isak's mouth goes dry when he imagines it, standing in front of the mirror and watching himself getting fucked by Even. His toes curl and hips shift as his dick goes from half-hard to we're-finally-in-business.

'Are you hard?'

Isak's fingers twitch where they're resting on his bare stomach. 'Y-Yeah,' he says, squeaky, and clears his throat.

'Me, too.' Even gives a decadent sigh. 'I'm touching my dick. Hmm, fuck, it's really hard. Just thinking of you. Do you jerk off, Isak?'

God, Even sounds so into it. That's hotter than anything by far, and Isak wishes he could see Even right now, turn this into a video call, but there's also something alluring about just listening to the way Even's breathing becomes ragged, the low pitch of his voice. He wants Even to feel the same way, and so Isak tries to forget his nerves for a moment and take a plunge.

'Yes, I do. I think of you. I mean, I thought of you back when, when we weren't together,' he confesses softly.

'Yeah?' Even sounds surprised, pleased.

Isak nods, sucking in a sharp breath as his fingers slowly trail down his lower abdomen. 'I thought this would never happen and I -- you're, like, really hot, if you haven't noticed, and I'd lie in my bed, like now, and imagine what it would feel like to, to kiss you.'

'Just kissing me?'

'At first.' It was just kissing at first, Even's face still mostly a blur at that time, but with each moment they spent together, the fantasy took on more racy detail and colour until Isak no longer needed to dream up of Even's mouth and hands and thighs and the feel of his hair.

Isak transfers his mobile to the other ear, letting his other hand ghost over his nipple. The slight touch is electric and Isak moans.

'What are you doing now?'

'I, I touched my nipple,' whispers Isak. He feels like he's being slowly submerged in syrupy heat.

'You're so sensitive there, huh? Go on,' urges Even, breathy, 'pull at it. Pinch it between your fingers. Let me hear how much you enjoy it.'

Isak eagerly obeys and groans out loud, back arching.

'That's my teeth biting down on your nipple, and now I'm going to suck it, hard.'

'Even,' gasps Isak. He kicks away the duvet and switches to the other nipple, tugging at it until it's deliciously tender, rolling it between his fingertips. 'Feels good, baby, feels so -- '

'I love it, I love teasing that tiny nub until you're falling apart under me. But that's not where you really want me, right? You push at my shoulder, down -- '

'Fuck, yeah.' Isak's hand follows the direction of Even's words, stomach hollowing as his fingers brush against sensitive spots.

' -- and I go lower, kissing my way across your belly, holding you down by the hips. I can already smell you, feel you hot and ready -- '

'Please don't be a fucking tease, please,' begs Isak, fingers clenching as his knuckles brush against his dick, so close.

'I won't, not when you're this keen for it. I look up at you, watch you as I slowly, slowly put my mouth on your dick.'

Even echoes Isak's groan when he finally touches his cock; underneath that, Isak can dimly hear the filthy wet sound of Even fisting himself off. It ramps up his arousal, makes him jerk into his hand.

'I grab you by the hair because you like that,' says Isak, breathless, wanting to reciprocate, shyness evaporating away from the fever of lust. He clenches his eyes tighter, ruts into his fist. 'You always moan when I tug on it, Even. And -- _ah_ \-- you look up at me when I do, and your eyes, your eyes are so blue and intense and, and like you have so many things you plan to do to me.'

'God, yes, it drives me wild when you play with my hair. And I have a list on the many things I want to do to you, Isak. I want to _wreck_ you,' Even rumbles, dark and possessive, making Isak arch his spine as if Even's just dragged his fingernails down its length, 'until you can't imagine being with anyone else, just me. And after, I'll take care of you, be gentle and tender.' Even groans out loud. 'Oh, but the the wrecking, Isak, it'll be so lovely. Do you want that?'

'Pease,' says Isak in a small voice. He's shaking all over. He wants to use his other hand and push inside his hole, desperate to be filled. Better yet, have Even here with him, sweetly manhandling him into position. He rolls onto his side, drops the phone onto the pillow next to his head and puts it on speaker, lowering the volume halfway down. 'But -- '

'What, baby?'

'I want you to feel the same way about me,' says Isak. He reaches for the lube on the bedside drawer, quickly squeezing out a dollop onto his palm. He falls back on the mattress to hear Even murmuring, '-- do, Isak, you I have no idea how gone I am for you.'

Reaching back behind him is a bit of a stretch, but Isak whimpers when he brushes against his hole. 'I'll let you break me as long as you let me return the favour.' He pushes a finger inside to the first knuckle, and he bites down on the loud moan clawing up his throat. 'Even, you don't have to worry because you're -- I can't see anyone else but you. You're fucking brilliant and I still can't believe you're with me.'

The sound of Even's panting is loud in his ears; it seems to fill up the entire room. Then Even lets out a bark of laughter, loud and sudden, and Isak jerks back in surprise.

'I can't believe us,' says Even, words trembling with mirth. 'We're trying to reassure each other about our, like, commitment in the middle of phone sex.'

Isak's shoulders start to shake until he has to pull his fingers out -- oh God, did that just happen? -- and collapse into a heap of laughter. The movement jostles his phone and it slips down. Isak catches it with his clean hand and brings it back up to his ear, hearing the tail-end of Even's chuckles.

'Does this mean we have to begin all over again?' asks Isak, hiccuping out the last of his amusement. He looks at his lubed hand and snorts, ears hot with his embarrassed blush.

On the other line, Even blows out a huge breath. He must be holding his phone close because Isak can hear it when Even licks his lips. 'I'm still turned on.'

Isak's eyelids lower and so does his free hand. 'Yeah. Are you touching your dick?'

'Hmmyeah.'

'Are you lying on your back?'

'Yes: feet on the bed, legs apart. Hearing you in my ear, knowing you're doing the same thing I am as I look down -- it's fucking hot.'

Feet on the bed, legs apart. Isak glances down and whimpers. His hand speeds up, lube and pre-come smoothing the way until the friction is perfect.

'I know you like it slow and tight,' Even rumbles. 'Are you doing it like that? So you can feel every strike of your hand.'

His hips roll with every thrust, and Isak tightens his grip even more, drawing out a deep moan from his throat.

'Fuck, we should do a video call next time,' pants Even. Isak can picture him with his head thrown back, hair messy, cheeks and chest blotchy with his blush.

'Or you could just come here,' retorts Isak, breath hitching, 'so I don't have to tell you that I just had my fingers up my arse; you'll see it.'

'Holy _fuck_.' The other boy gasps, groans, and then there's a dull clatter, like Even's dropped his phone -- he has, the sound of his swearing distant, and Isak smirks at himself because it's not often that he manages to surprise Even like this.

When Even's voice comes back on, he sounds half-wild, needy, and it's a straight punch in Isak's gut. 'Are you serious? Did you -- fuck, I want to see that,' he says, voice cracking. 'Next time, I want you on your knees and fucking yourself with your fingers. I'll watch, just watch; I won't touch you even if you beg me to.'

Isak grits his teeth against the rush of _yeswantyesEven_ that cuts through him, and he can't help but twist onto his knees like Even wants. Isak doesn't reach back for his ass because he's going to save that for another time. Instead, he reaches down and tugs on his dick, fast now, desperate to come, matching it to the beat of Even's panting.

Resting his forehead on the bed, Isak nudges his phone closer so he can better hear Even's harsh breathing, his choked out words. 'I'm close, Isak, let me hear you, please.'

It's hard to get the words past the tightness in his throat. Isak is usually reduced to gasps and whimpers when he's close to orgasm but the plea in Even's voice makes him take a deep breath and say, 'Even,' and because that's the most important word in the world, Isak just keeps repeating it; stretching the name out, rushing it, tripping over the syllable, losing the last consonant, stuttering the first vowel.

'Come on, Isak,' Even growls, voice going tighter and tighter like he's forgetting how to breathe, 'faster, yeah, there, ah, God, God, _fuck_ \-- '

It's one of the best sounds in the world: the tiny hitch in breath, the beginning of a gasp that turns into a deep, rumbling moan. Isak will know it anywhere, can picture the face Even is making as he comes. His palm rubs the shiny, exposed head of his cock, foreskin pulled down, and it's the one spark needed that sets off the liquid heat in his groin and he comes hard, spilling all over his hand and belly, so good that it hurts. It seems to go on forever until it ends, and Isak collapses on the bed like a puppet with his strings cut, tension leaking out to make room for the sweet, sweet afterglow.

He flops onto his back, trying to catch his breath, and shakily pulls out a wet wipe from beside the lube in the drawer to clean his hand and belly, shivering at how sensitive his dick feels. Isak balls it up and tosses it at the bin, catching the rim and falling to the floor. Shrugging, Isak gropes for his phone and purses his lips to the side when he sees that he (or Even) accidentally ended the call. He reads the time (02:54) and presses on Even's name to ring him back.

'Halla,' answers Even instantly, husky and sated, a drawl in his words. He sounds hazy and Isak hums in satisfaction, wrapping himself inside the duvet.

'Halla,' says Isak, equally indolent, toes curling in. 'I hope you've got a good mobile plan if this becomes a thing.'

'I'll upgrade.' Even lets loose a huge yawn. Isak blinks, his own eyelids heavy. 'So, how was your first time?'

The smugly playful tone makes Isak roll his eyes. 'It was, you know, alright.'

'Just alright?' Even scoffs. 'Are you dissing my dirty talk skills?'

'Maybe more than alright,' giggles Isak, then it's his turn to yawn. 'I'd rather have you here, though.'

'Yeah, definitely.'

'I miss you.'

'I miss you.'

'But really, don't you feel kind of stupid, missing each other like this?'

'Why should it be stupid? Like I said, that's how you feel. You don't have to pretend to be all tough when you want to cuddle and be corny and whatever, yeah? That's not how we are. I like how we are.'

'It's really cool,' Isak says, so in love that he's sure it must show all the time on his face, his voice, his eyes, 'that I have a boyfriend I can talk to in the middle of the night when I can't sleep.'

'I love you, too,' says Even, smiling with his voice again. It's awesome how Isak can totally tell the difference. 'We should just never sleep.'

Isak snorts. 'Sleep is, like, the second best thing in the world.'

'What's the first best thing?'

'Sleep after an orgasm.' He stretches on the bed, feeling deliciously tired and lush.

'I told you.'

'Yeah. Good job. You've done your part.'

'Glad to be of service. Do I get a reward?'

'Sure. What do you want?'

'Hmmmm.' Isak can hear Even murmur indistinctly as he thinks about it. Then he makes a soft, decisive exclamation and says, 'I want to listen to you fall asleep. In a non-creepy way.'

Isak hugs his Even-pillow closer (the closest substitute he's got to the actual thing) and hides his (thousandth) smile against it. 'That's it?'

'Too much?'

'No. I'd really like that, too.'

'Then close your eyes,' Even tells him, voice soft and still a little rough around the edges, and Isak does, 'and I'll pull you closer and kiss you on the nose and tell you "goodnight" and you say "nei, it's good morning" and,' Isak lets out a giggle, smiling when Even echoes his amusement, 'I hold you tighter and say "just go to sleep, Isak" and we're warm and tired and actually sleepy so finally you - '

 

EVEN KOSEGRUPPA

Aktiv nå

 

We got kind of distracted so I forgot to answer the question you didn't ask me properly

My parents loved you

Just like I said they would ❤️

Sweet dreams, Isak

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback (kudos, bookmarks, comments, constructive criticism) is very much appreciated <3
> 
> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://clarespace.tumblr.com) because it's lonely and I'd love to flail over our boys. Send me prompts, too, because I love prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback (kudos, comments, and constructive critcism) feeds my soul. Seriously, I love hearing from you guys! Don't let a girl starve ;P


End file.
